Horton Hears A Who: Harley McDodd
by Wormtail96
Summary: Hey, why does HE get more time!" Harley McDodd is the 1st born daughter and 2nd born child in the McDodd family. Unlike her brother and sisters, Harley is a bitter, grumpy and sarcastic Who. We have all met Jojo, let's get to know the second born. RnR!


**(A/N) Hey, everyone, this here is just a very quick one-shot of the 1st born daughter/2nd born child of the McDodd family of the **_**Horton Hears A Who **_**movie. It takes place right at the end of the breakfast scene, when Ned runs off after Jojo.**

* * *

**Harley McDodd**

"Aww, Jojo!" Ned cried in dismay as he stood up from his chair and ran out of the dining room and after his only son.

However, as Ned did this, one of the 96 daughters stood up from her set, exclaiming angrily, "Hey, why does _he _get more time?!" She had two long slender pink pigtails that ended in a curl each and was wearing a fuchsia buttoned blouse. Now who was this daughter here with a voice so full of spite? It was none other than Harley Hanna McDodd, the first born daughter of the McDodd's and second born child in general.

"That's not fair!" Another one of the daughters shrieked angrily also in agreement with Harley. But unfortunately, their father was all ready out of the room and out of earshot.

"Oh, for the love of..." Grinding her teeth, Harley dropped back onto her seat and muttered under her breath irritably as she dug into her green eggs and ham. She was obviously not happy with what had just happened. The young female Who had to go through the same whole thing all most every single morning; her father would get through at least a quarter of her sisters before he would reach _him. _Her own brother: Jojo McDodd.

When it came to just hearing the very name 'Jojo', Harley wanted nothing more than to put a bullet straight in her head. Here is how it would go: Jojo would say absolutely nothing, sulk off and Ned would run after him like an attracted magnet, leaving her and the other sisters alone and feeling neglected. _"Same old morning as usual..." _Now, It was not like Harley had anything really against Jojo, he was an all right Who for the most part. He helped out his sisters with their homework, did the dishes with their mother, he even helped play a song to get their little sister Heady to sleep once. It was just that he all ways got everything she wanted in life. Jojo got all the attention and the praise and worst of all...he had the one thing Harley wanted most in the world...the mayoral position.

Ever since she was four-years-old, Harley McDodd had wanted to be the Mayor of Whoville. She could imagine it now; standing tall with the shiny crest pinned to her tie, glimmering gold with the black embedded W on it. Back in those early years she was bright, chipper and even happy, but when poor Harley learned the inconvenient truth; that Jojo the first born child was to become Mayor, everything about her changed for the worst. Harley grew up to be a grumpy, bitter and sarcastic Who with a seething distain towards all most everyone around her. But there was one upside: Harley could still run for the position of Whoville's council Chairman/Chairwoman. Now that was something you had to get elected into, thus working for it instead of being given it as a birthright. Then...oh, then Harley could give Jojo as hard a time like Vonfrood does with her father.

Dropping her knife and fork on the plate after finishing the last of her green eggs and ham, Harley stood up and cracked her neck left and right. "All right, I'm done. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to go off to my room, stroke my kitty and toy with my assortment of ancient coins, thus proving my life is lonely and miserable."

Rhonda, the bright blue furred sister with two puny pigtails and who of which was aching to get a who-phone looked at her confused. "Uh...I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say, Harley?" She asked with toasts crumbs dropping out the side of her mouth.

The oldest sister just put a painfully fake smile and told her in a sweet tone, "Oh, nothing. You just stuff yourself with toast, Rhonda." With a frown hidden underneath her big smile, Harley strolled down the side of the table passed her sisters and would have made it out the doorway if a particular voice hadn't spoke up and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh, Harley, sweet heart!"

Harley stopped, took in a deep breath and looked behind her to see her mother, Sally there. "Yes...mom?"

"Honey, I need you to watch after you littlest sisters today." Sally told her, drinking her coffee and munching on her Danish. "I've got a lot of jobs to take care off today. I'm going to the supermarket, the bank and I have that refreshing appointment at the fur sauna."

"Which ones?" If Harley had to look after over ten, she would not be happy.

"Uhh...the last twenty. Well, better make that nineteen, because I'm going to be taking Headywith me."

The second born child tapped her chin in a mock thinking posture. Spending her Saturday looking after nineteen kicking, screaming little brats that have no respect for her. After 'thinking it over' Harley responded dryly, "Good God in Heaven, Mom, there are just so many ways for me to respond to your request..." She cleared her throat and listen each one out, "Never, not in a million light-years, absolutely not, no way Jose, no chance, no dice, negative, nein, non..." She then made a buzz noise, "And of course, my own personal favourite; a fall off a cliff without a parachute..." She looked up at the ceiling and slowly dropped her view to the floor, droning as she did, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**SPLAT!!"**

Sally paused a moment to make sure Harley was finished before stating flatly, "I'll give you twenty who-dollars if you do it."

Harley nodded and grasped her mother's hand, yanking it up and down. "Congratulations, for I am sold." She then walked out the doorway with a large smile on her face. The girl was all ways a sucker when it came to getting her hands on money.

* * *

Four hours later...

In the living room, the 19 sisters that Harley was assigned to look after were all sitting on the sofa, boredly watching whatever they could find on the television. Right now, they were watching an obvious Who version of the _Dr. Phil _show. Walking into the living room with a glass of chocolate milk, Harley looked at her sisters and then at her wrist watch. It was 12:21 PM.

_'All right.' _Harley stomped over to the television, picking up the remote as she did. "Okay, television time is officially over!" _Click. _The television switched off, much to the anger of the young sisters.

"Hey!" the young female Whos yelled, clearly annoyed since the show was at the best part.

"We were watching that!" Hildy, the blue furred sister with a dark blue curled ponytail yelled.

Holly, the pink furred sister with a dark pink curled pony tail added with an irritant frown, "Yeah, you could have at least let us watched the ending!"

Harley turned around to glare sinisterly at her sisters, scarring them a bit as she did. It was something they all called 'Harley's stare'. Placing her hands on her large hips, Harley told snidely, "Fine! Instead, I'm gonna _tell _you all how it ends." She pointed at the television and the off television and explained, "Old Dr. Phil asks..."Duh, and how is that working out for you?" and the big fat hippo lady cries "Whaaaaa! Whaaaaa!" Got it? Good!" Harley then got down to business and rubbed her hands together, "Now I bet you're all asking yourselves why I agreed with mom to be your babysitter, despite my unmistakable loathing for each and everyone of you." She cocked her head and put on the same thinking pose she did with Sally earlier before. "Is it the fact that I'm making an easy twenty who-dollars outta this, or now that I have a chance to set a good example for you girls and do my part to steer you all right?"

Olivia and Sophia, the two orange and brown twins that had a large lock of hair linking them to each other asked their big sister in unison, "Is it...the second one?"

"It's all about the twenty who-dollars, I swear to God." Harley deadpanned. "And since me getting those twenty who-dollars is contingent on all you little munchkins actually behaving and doing exactly as you would if Mom was here right now..." She then began shooing them off with her hands, "...I'd say that now would be the most appropriate time for you to scurry back to our room and do your homework, clean up, anything. I really don't care, just as long as it interferes with my 'me' time." Harley put on an ear to ear grin. "Therefore, I can be able to buy all the lovely 'happy pills' that keep so damn perky! Heheheheheheheh!" The second born put back on the 'Harley's stare' and barked at them as if they were snow dogs, "GO! Mush, mush, mush!"

The nineteen sisters got up from the sofa or where ether they were sitting and scurried out of the living room like a bunch of fleeing mice. Once everyone of them was out and presumably heading to their bedroom, another sister walked inside the living room. She looked exactly like a bright blue version of Harley, all most like a twin sister, which Harley thanked to great good Lord she wasn't.

Harley slumped onto a soft armchair and rested her chin on her fist and groaned sarcastically, "Oh, great. Hanna."

Hanna Harley McDodd walked into the room in her casual supermodel fashion. The two sisters may have looked a lot like each other, but their personalities were the exact opposite. Harley was grumpy, bitter and sarcastic, while Hanna on the other hand was perky, smarmy and rather sensitive about her looks. What really drove Harley's ire about Hanna was that their parents in all their 'wisdom' decided to make the two sisters' first names each others middle name.

"Hello, favourite sister of mine!" Hanna greeted her sister in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Go to Hell, Hanna..." was the first thing Harley told her sister, picking up a magazine and trying her best to read it and forget Hanna was there.

Hanna ignored completely what Harley said, sat down on the sofa and put one leg over the other. "Can I have the-?" Harley just tossed the remote over into Hanna's hand in response. "Thank you." The blue sister switched the television back on and began flicking through all the channels.

When her sister had passed through the forties section of channels for what had to be third time, Harley slammed the magazine back down and shouted at Hanna, making her jump, "Will you just pick a freakin' channel all ready?!"

"Okay, okay!" Hanna finally chose a channel showing a documentary on penguins. "Jeez, what's _your _problem, Harl?"

Harley mumbled to herself quietly, forcing her back into the soft backrest of the chair. _"Being related to a pinhead, that's one on my long, long list."_

Unfortunately, Hanna had heard exactly what she said. "Excuse me, did you just call me a 'pinhead?!'"

"Why yes, yes I did, pinhead."

Hanna jumped up off the sofa and snapped offended, pointing at her sister, "I am not a pinhead! You know, Harley, I really would appreciate it if you'd treat me with a little more respect. I mean, I'm just as smart as you or the others."

Scoffing, Harley stood up from her chair and walked to the doorway that led out of the room. "Okay, if you're so smart...what's a polygon?"

"Uh...uhhh..." As you might have guessed it, Hanna was completely clueless, so she just took a shoot in the dark. "...when someone's parrot's missing?"

Harley made a loud 'buzzing' noise as if the whole situation was like a game show. "Oh, I'm sorry. The answer we were looking for was: a closed plane figure bounded by three or more line segments." She turned around and marched through the doorway. She didn't have any more time to waste with Hanna; she had stuff to take care of.

"Oh, yeah? Well..." Hanna was never really that good when it came to comebacks. "You're fat!"

The purple sister remarked as she climbed at the stairs to her room, "By the way; Dennis called. He said something about going out to dinner with Casey."

_"That bitch!"_ She heard her sister scream from downstairs. After Harley heard the sound of a phone dialling and high-pitched yelling and screaming, she smoothed out her hips and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. God, that girl would believe anything you told her. If you ever told Hanna McDodd there was a pot of gold at the bottom of a waterfall, she would be pulling on her swimming goggles in a flash. It was old most sad, but what kept a smile on Harley's face was that in every argument they had, she knew she would all ways win it.

Passing by Henrietta, the green bespectacled brainy daughter of the McDodd family, Harley grabbed her shoulders and told her with caution, "Hen, just to let you know, it might not be safe to go into the living room for the next...five or six hours."

"But why?"

"I told Hanna that Dennis is cheating on her with Casey." Harley told her brainy sister before reaching the top of the stairs

Hen took of her glasses and rubbed her eyelids, sighing in an aggravated manner, "You're a real vicious little bitch, you know that, Harl?"

"I know." _Slam! _Harley slammed her bedroom door shut. She opened it a second latter and hung a black sign on the door, reading in red, _'Go to Hell!'_

* * *

That night at 9:10 PM, Harley sat up cross-legged her bunk head alone at her small detachable desk with the lamp turned on. Her bed was set up on the very top row of the large circular bedroom shared by all the McDodd daughters, the youngest girls being at the bottom for safety reasons. Some of those girls such as Heady, Olivia and Sophia were sleeping down there right now since they had to go to bed early. Well, they were the youngest after all. But while the older daughters were downstairs having their own fun, Harley chose to stay upstairs by herself. A little custom of hers.

_Ping! _

A very old looking silver coin with the engraved silhouette of an owl on each side spun around on the small desk like some spinning top. Finally, it came to a stop and slowly landed on one side on top of the metal surface of the desk. Harley reached out her hand, picked up the coin, set it up and _Ping,_ sent it spinning once again. This coin was one of an extensive collection of coins Harley had been collecting since she was six. Some of them were as old as 200 years; she had been doing some thorough searching. But this one with an owl engraved on both sides had all ways been her personal favourite. It was the very first one that started her growing collection.

"Okay, back in the box, you go." Harley smiled, gently taking the coin again. This time, she placed it in the soft inner lining of an open wooden box to her side. Inside this box were all the other coins Harley had been collecting over the years, some made of copper, silver and even gold. "Ahh, they're all fine beauties."

Closing the lid of her wooden box, Harley slowly and quietly pulled up right-hand corner of her mattress and tucked the box underneath it. Her little hiding spot for it. She pulled something out of her pocket; the twenty who-dollars she had earned from looking after the nineteen she had been assigned to look after. All the kid had to do now was figure out how to spend it. That was all ways a problem for Harley; she did anything she could to get ahold of money, but when she got it, the purple Who had no idea what do to with it.

Just then, as soft voice came from behind Harley, _"Meow." _The purple Who spun around and smiled warmly at the creature perched behind her.

Sitting there was a sleek and slender pine green cat that had three large white strips on its back and one its long tail. It had devilish yellow eyes like many other cats, razor sharp teeth formed into a Cheshire cat grin teeth and claws that could cut through flesh like a knife through water. Its pointed ears looked a lot like horns from a glance. This cat looked a lot more...demonic than any other you would see around Whoville.

"Hey there, Fluffy." Harley spread open her arms for her cat. "Come give your mommy a hug." The cat, now known as Fluffy mewed and leaped hard into her owner's arms. "Aww, that's much better." The purple Who stroked her pet's fur in a soothing way, making it purr loudly for her.

Now if there was anything in Whoville that Harley cared about besides her coins and getting a future career in politics, it was the cat rubbing its head up and down her arm right now. Harley had received Fluffy for her seventh birthday when the cat was but a very young kitten. 'Fluffy' had been the very first name that came to her mind the moment she first held the cat in her arms. Every time Harley McDodd felt upset or down, her 'Fluffykins' was all ways there to cheer her up.

A loud rummaging noise made itself audible from outside Harley's ajar window, catching her interest. The rats and racoons trying to eat their weight in garbage again, perhaps? She stood up on the bed and looked outside, but what Harley saw made the purple Who growl. Down by the side of the house was her brother Jojo himself and he was...rummaging through the garbage again?! Harley could see him collecting pieces of scrap metal and clitter clatter and shoving them onto a red wagon.

"What? What the Hell are you doing, you idiot?!" Harley called down at Jojo more loudly than she had intended.

Jojo looked up and saw Harley looking down at him. He put his finger to his lips and glared up at Harley,_ "Sssssshhhhh."_

Harley looked back at hearing one of her sisters down below moan as she rolled over in her sleep. Now seeing that she had to keep her voice down in order to prevent waking any of them up, Harley snapped down at Jojo in a raspy voice so that he could still hear her. _"Jojo! What are you doing out so late at night?! How do you expect me to get some sleep?!" _Jojo just huffed and pulled the wagon full of junk and clatter out into the back door of the house and out of Harley's sight. _"Don't...don't walk away from you little snot, I-!" _But Jojo was all ready gone.

Growling in frustration, Harley pulled back her head and closed the window behind her. She laid down on her bed, letting Fluffy crawl onto her stomach. It was moments like these that really really made Harley want to either choke Jojo to death or put ten bullets in her head! Jojo McDodd was a large thick thorn rammed painfully into her side.

It was funny. Harley and most likely Jojo were both more than willing to switch each other's positions in life. Her brother had never once shown any interest in becoming the next Mayor, everyone but Ned could see that, while she on the other hand had done more than show interest. Harley had held several fundraisers at Whoville High for the city's government, being she was the President of the Future Politicians of Whoville there. Ned told she'd make a great District Attorney for Whoville, even going as far as becoming the Chairwoman of the city council. But for Harley, that was not enough by a long shot. She wanted to be Mayor, she deserved it more than a Who that didn't want the job like Jojo.

But what did it matter anyhow? Her dreams of becoming the Mayor of Whoville were only ever to be dreams alone. Nothing in the galaxy can switch it so that Harley was the first born and Jojo was the second, so she might as well accept it and move on. But do not think Harley had not tried that, she had so many times. She was jealous of him, she was envious of him, whichever one this case should be classified as and was not afraid to admit. Harley was even surprised that her fur colour was not green in an jealous/envious tone. It damaged her personality and soon after that, her social skills and reputation in Whoville.

Wherever Harley stomped around Whoville, she would make it her soul duty to make sure everyone around her was as grumpy as she was. The purple Who would boss and bully her sisters around and hoard everything of value for herself. All because of her jealousy and bitterness. The other 95 McDodd daughters and Jojo, they all had a name for Harley...she found it hard to remember what that name was now, until after racking her brain to no end...

"EnVee." Now she remembered that name. The girls and Jojo tweaked the word that it sounded more like a name. But Harley knew she had earned that nickname after so many years of displaying the reasons for it. "...EnVee."

The purple Who something at the back of her head and raised. She then searched for the object, took it and rested her head back on the pillow. "What's this...?" Harley held the object in the palm of her hand to see that it was one of her ancient coins, which the girl had forgotten to put away in her wooden box. "Oh, I remember this one." It was a silver coin with an octangular design to it and on each side was a large snake, except one of them was a dark ghastly green. Harley had gotten her hands on this coin when she was ten-years-old on a trip to swap meet."

Starring at the green snake side on the coin, Harley mused, "Green with envy. Just like me." She set the coin on the surface of the small detachable desk and...

_Ping!_

The coin spun around like a spinning top on the desk until it slowed down and landed to one side of the desk. Harley looked over it: the green snake. "Just as I thought." Sighing very tiredly, the second born child turned the lamp off and turned on her side with Fluffy cuddling up to her mistress. They both needed a good night's sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

Jealousy. Envy. Bitterness. In modern Whoville, these words were affiliated with one name: Harley Hanna McDodd. If she didn't turn her ways around at some point in her youth, they all ways would...

* * *

**(A/N) And I will end it there. Sorry if it was rather too short, but that's really the point with a one-shot, right? Well, anyway, I hope you all liked this little exploration into Harley's character. My personal fav. part had to be the television segment. Now, be sure to Read and Review!**

**P.S: This is very important! Since I am going back to school tomorrow to begin my two years of GCSEs, this means that it will take considerably longer for me to update fics like 'Freakshow'. Okay, so I think it's best I just let you all know and for all those going back to school this week, hope you all have a good first day back.**


End file.
